Se chercher
by Klervia
Summary: OS Aventures Arcana et Bragg. Bragg et Arcana. Deux êtres se cherchant, encore et encore. Jusqu'à enfin se trouver.


_Nyaa ~_

 _Bonjoir à tous, et bienvenu pour cet OS, toujours sur le fandom d'Aventures, pour changer x3  
Il s'agit d'une idée confiée par Ati Loik, qui a voulu me faire écrire sur un bonhomme de neige, puis qui a précisé un Bracana~_

 _Je dois préciser que finalement, le bonhomme de neige est plutôt laissé de côté (pardon... )  
Mais vu que j'en suis contente, plutôt fière et que ma bêta soyeuse m'a aidé à le peaufiner je le met quand même.  
_

 _(Milles mercis à elle encore, faites des câlins à Lorinea~)_

 ** _Disclamer:_** ** _Mon coup d'Etat à échoué, le Cratère et ses Aventures restent aux mains de Mahyar, de même que la vie et l'existence entière de ces pauvres petits PNJ. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, et ne publie ce texte nulle part ailleurs. De ce fait, si il traîne ailleurs qu'ici, vous avez l'autorisation d'exterminer la personne responsable, ou de m'appeler, j'ai besoin de sang pour ma teinture.  
_**

 _Cœur et chocolats~_

* * *

Un flocon solitaire tombait lentement du ciel, chute lente, inéluctable, qui connut pour fin le pavé de la cour d'une église. Pavé frappé par les sabots du cheval de la paladine. Le prélat l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Mentalement, Arcana s'était préparé à refuser la mission qu'il allait sans aucun doute lui confier, venant à peine de rentrer de la précédente qui l'avait épuisée autant physiquement que psychiquement. Pourtant, tous ses arguments s'effondrèrent lamentablement devant le portrait que lui tendait son supérieur. Il représentait un homme au teint pâle, aux cheveux noirs comme le charbon, et dont le regard, grâce à l'art de l'artiste, semblait vouloir percer jusqu'au-delà de votre âme. Si elle avait vu ce visage en un jour ensoleillé, sans doute eut-elle mis quelques instants à retrouver où elle avait pu croiser ces yeux. Mais il y avait l'hiver sur le Cratère, et son édredon blanc recouvrant les routes. Une envie de s'arrêter et de jouer dans la neige avec le genre de personnes que l'on ne voit que le temps d'un battement de paupière, qui vous touchent. Et laissent une marque. Elle le cherchait déjà.

Un flocon solitaire tombait lentement à travers les nuages, comme une larme échappée d'un mouchoir, atterrissant finalement sur une vitre de la guilde des intendants. Vitre d'où l'on pouvait voir le visage pensif d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Bragg avait finalement montré le pouvoir des Codex à la guilde, soutiré aux limbes l'homme qui l'avait tiré des griffes de la mort, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à échapper à la mélancolie qui l'entourait de ses bras gelés. Systématiquement, à l'arrivée de l'hiver, il revoyait ce jour. Cette envie de s'arrêter et de jouer dans la neige avec des ombres croisées au détour d'un instant de vie. Presque inconnues, pourtant si familières mais qui vous hantent. Il la cherchait encore.

Ce jour...

La neige tombait lentement, venant s'écraser sur le visage pensif d'un adolescent. La pâleur de son visage se confondait avec l'œuvre glacée qui s'y fondait, laissant une trace humide sur la joue où vint s'accrocher un long cheveu noir échappé des pinces retenant le reste de sa chevelure. La capuche de sa cape était couverte de cristaux de glace jumeaux à ceux ornant ses gants et la robe de sa jument. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il errait ainsi en la campagne immobile sous l'assaut de la saison, pétrifiée comme sous un sortilège ou le pinceau d'un artiste. Fuyant les murmures de la ville, tous ces regards en coins, ces langues perfides s'agitant sur sa naissance et sa famille. Toutes ces rumeurs incessantes qui semblaient le suivre partout, dans chaque rue, chaque pièce. La paranoïa s'infiltrait en ses veines, brûlante de haine et de peur mêlées. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments de liberté qu'il redevenait enfin confiant, et quelque peu heureux en contemplant la beauté simple de la nature qui jamais ne cache son jugement. Ce calme était uniquement brisé par deux voix riantes, vers lesquelles le cavalier, curieux, se dirigea.  
Devant lui, la blancheur immaculée d'un champ de neige, seulement troublée de traces de pas, avançant jusqu'à une jeune fille. Sa tenue la désignait comme une écuyère, une future chevalière ou paladine peut-être. Ses mains gantées s'activaient dans la neige, formant une boule glacée destinée à toucher un jeune garçon qui la mitraillait avec rapidité. Sa cape s'écarta un instant quand elle envoya son projectile, dévoilant son corps fin et athlétique alors qu'elle faisait mouche. En représailles, son compagnon de jeu tenta de l'imiter, mais rata sa cible pour atteindre le cavalier. Son visage trahit immédiatement une panique soudaine, qui alerta sa compagne qui se retourna pour toiser la menace potentielle. Levant les bras d'un air apaisant, le jeune homme descendit de sa monture. L'enfant s'était caché derrière la jeune femme, qui avait pris une posture très droite, digne. Il se stoppa à bonne distance, puis s'agenouilla dans la neige pour en former rapidement une boule qu'il envoya vers la demoiselle, la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Elle l'évita d'un mouvement souple, se laissant tomber à genoux pour riposter. Derrière elle, le jeune garçon paru secoué d'un petit rire soulagé silencieux, avant de participer à la bataille.

Il avait fini par implorer un cessez-le-feu, essoufflé et en nage. Ainsi, les trois nouveaux amis s'étaient concentré sur une activité plus calme, à vrai dire sur la confection de bonhomme de neige, tout en discutant à mi-voix.

\- Arcana, je peux te poser une question ?

La demoiselle émit un petit rire, puis répondis d'un ton taquin:

\- Avec celle-là ça fera deux, mais vas-y.

Bragg hésita en instant, puis désigna le jeune garçon, qui, plus loin, se concentrai sur sa propre création.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas ?  
\- Runi est muet. Il vit dans un village voisin, mais il est laissé à part. À cause de son handicap.

La mâchoire serrée et le regard fixe de la demoiselle indiquaient clairement ses pensées. Même ainsi, plongée dans une sombre réflexion, sourcils froncés, elle était d'une beauté confondante. Dévoilant par là même son cœur. Elle était étrangement apaisante. Il supposait vaguement que c'était par ce cœur justement, qui semblait vouloir à tout prix protéger les innocents. Et Runi brillait de cette innocence que l'on désirait garder de la souillure qu'apportait la souffrance.

\- C'est pour des gens comme lui que tu suis cette voie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui, puis lui adressa un sourire.

\- Observateur... Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

Hésitation. Son sang. Son rang. Les moqueries lui revinrent en mémoire. Une peur familière lui étreint les entrailles. Pour être aussitôt balayées par ce regard, ce sourire. Cette fille.

\- Le fils de l'intendante, et de l'Obscurité. Enfin, c'est que racontent les rumeurs...

Ces quelques mots, il les avait lâchés à mi-voix, sa voix trahissant une blessure profonde. Qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles d'Arcana. Elle esquissa un geste, interrompu par un bruit. Se détournant, ils aperçurent une bande de leur âge, autour de Runi. Le sang de l'apprentie ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se précipita vers les brutes, suivie par Bragg. Elle s'élança à pleine vitesse, pour finalement se jeter sur l'un des assaillants qu'elle plaqua purement et simplement au sol, avant de profiter de l'élan pour se relever en une gracieuse roulade. En plus de celui au sol, étourdit, il y avait quatre autres adolescents, dont l'un tenant l'enfant par le bras bien plus fermement qu'il n'y aurait eu besoin. Soufflé par tant de rapidité de la part de son amie, qui pourtant était d'un calme absolu quelques secondes auparavant, le jeune homme décida de profiter de leur environnement, se laissant glisser sur quelques mètres pour faucher les jambes d'un second attaquant. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de sortir vainqueur de cet affrontement. À cinq contre deux, Runi étant incapable de se défendre contre ces brutes. Quasi cinq contre un pour tout dire, car d'eux trois, seule Arcana savait réellement se battre. Cette dernière était arrivée à la même conclusion, et profita de la stupéfaction pour attraper la main de Runi et le tirer à elle. Hélas, le garçon le tenant raffermi encore sa prise, laissant sur le bras de l'enfant de marques rouges. Sans plus réfléchir, Bragg se releva pour se jeter sur lui, projetant son poing dans la figure de son adversaire qui, sous le coup, desserra suffisamment sa poigne pour que l'enfant puisse se dégager et fuir à toutes jambes, entraînant la jeune femme, qui tenta de se retourner pour venir en aide à son ami, saisi par les deux derniers assaillants.

\- Courez !

Cette unique injonction fut suivie du bruit d'un coup, puis d'un autre. Ils avaient repris leur course avant que leurs agresseurs à terre ne se relèvent, et pourtant, Arcana avait l'impression de toujours entendre le bruit sourd des poings frappants. À moins que ce ne fût le sang battant à ses tempes. Ils parvinrent au village, jusqu'à la maison de Runi, seul endroit où il ne risquait rien. Essoufflée, la demoiselle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas plus d'une seconde avant de repartir en sens inverse. Mais lorsqu'elle revint là-bas, il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement la neige, piétinée et rendue boueuse, étendue sombre au milieu du blanc éclatant, où se discernait quelques traces écarlates. Du sang.  
Où était-il ? Se retrouveraient-ils ?

Un jour...

Un flocon solitaire glissa des nuages, venant avec délicatesse contre une joue au teint bien trop pâle. Le cheval avançait au pas, l'homme avachi dessus. Mort ou endormi ? Son flanc était couvert de sang, le sien. Pourtant, une main semblait s'y accrocher, comprimer la plaie avec désespoir. La bride était tenue par un homme vêtu d'une armure ecclésiale en sale état. Paladin ou inquisiteur ? L'armure le caractérisait comme appartenant à la première catégorie, mais une ombre dans ses yeux ne laissait planer aucun doute. Le trot d'une seconde monture se fit entendre. Sa cavalière arriva à hauteur des voyageurs, et fit ralentir l'allure jusqu'à adopter celle des deux autres.

\- Pardonnez-moi seigneurs, auriez-vous vu cette personne ?

Elle tendit un portrait fait sur un parchemin. Une main sortie de sous la cape, amena le dessin à ses yeux, avant de le passer à l'homme tenant la bride. Il n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil furtif avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire.

\- Pourquoi le recherchez-vous ?

Cette simple question avait été posée sur un ton suspicieux. Non, inquisiteur.

\- L'Église de l'Obscurité s'intéresse de près à lui, je suis chargée de l'escorter.  
\- L'Église de l'Obscurité hein...

La voix sortait de sous la capuche. L'homme releva le visage pour darder sur la paladine un regard indéchiffrable. Le même regard qui figurait sur le portrait, mais porteur d'un éclat avouant toute la lassitude quant à sa fuite continuelle. Arcana se perdit dans les prunelles de Bragg, heureuse et anxieuse. Après tout, tout concourait à l'oubli, à la rancœur peut-être, pour être revenue si tard. Trop tard. Mais ces yeux ne l'accusaient pas. Au contraire, quelque chose en lui semblait s'être rallumés, comme à l'accomplissement d'une promesse que l'on ignore, un cadeau d'espoir au fond des enfers. Ils se toisèrent un instant, interdits. Et, malgré la situation, malgré le sang, le froid, le temps, l'absence, un sourire jumeau étira leurs lèvres. Un sourire qui réunit deux amis qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment perdus. Retrouvant un moment qu'ils n'avaient vécu qu'une seconde et espéré revivre toute une vie. Des êtres qui s'étaient touchés, marqués et qui avaient été incapable de s'oublier.

Ils se cherchaient encore.  
Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

* * *

 _Allez, juste un mot, une phrase pour donner ton avis. Si t'as aimé t'as même le droit de juste mettre un cœur, c'est bien les cœurs. Et les câlins. Ou tu peux me faire une liste de ce qui faut que j'améliore._


End file.
